Who's that Girl?
by HoplessRomanticx10
Summary: Macy Misa had a great life. Nick is her best friend and member of her fav. band. But what happens when one night you realize sudden feelings for your best friend? And what happens when one girl suddenly steals your life? Find out in Who's that Girl? NACY!
1. Chapter 1

NACY Songfic

Chapter 1: Who's That Girl?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jonas L.A. or the characters in the series. Nor do I own "Who's that Girl?" by Hilary Duff.

_There were places we would go at midnight_

_There were secrets that nobody else would know_

"Mace, come on, before someone wakes up," Nick whispers to me. I quickly, but quietly, tiptoe over Stella and to Nick. Stella and I are best friends with the Lucas brothers of JONAS, a band that I used to be obsessed with. Of course I still enjoy their music but I'm not a crazy fangirl…like I used to be. Stella had to work on clothes for the boys so we slept over their house. Our parents were surprisingly okay with this. Anyway, ever since I chilled out and stopped obsessing Nick and I became really close. And I know what you're thinking but WE AREN'T DATING. Just to clear up the area.

Nick grabs my hand and we head outside of the firehouse that now housed the Lucas family. We drop our hands and start walking to our favorite place that no one else knew about. There was a quarry on an abandoned road that we came across one day. Ever since then, we would go there almost every night at 12:00am.

"It's so beautiful out," I say as I sit on a log. _Our _log. This is the spot where we would always sit at exactly 12:00. Nick sits down next to me.

"Well, I wouldn't say beautiful with you sitting next to me in comparison…" he says. And then ruins it by laughing. Yeah, we tease each other by flirting. It sucks.

"Haw haw. Aren't you just the ladies man?"

"Apparently not. Penny dumped me." He sits there and looks up at the moon.

"What? You didn't say anything…"

"Yeah, you're the first person I told so far. I feel like I owe it to my best friend to be the one who hears that my heart was ripped out and stomped on first." He fakes a smile but I know him, he's devastated. "I can tell you anything, you know? I know you won't judge me or anything." Nick then looks me deep in the eyes, like he's looking right into my soul.

I look away, almost embarrassed. "What are best friends for?" I slightly laugh and then give him a playful nudge on the shoulder. Oh no. I can't be falling for him. _He's my best friend. _"Is there anything I can do to help with the heartbreak?" I laugh shaking away the thought.

"You could give me a hug and make me feel better?" He smiles and wraps his arms around me. _His arms are bigger. Has he been working out? _"Well, are you going to hug me back?" I respond by putting my hands around him. Oh. My. Gosh. I'm falling for my best friend.

**Alright so this is my first story and I don't know how I did. You be the judge! Review please! Yes, this is very short but I promise to put the next chapter up RIGHT AWAY. I know I only did two lines from the song but I'll do the rest soon!**

**Xoxo**

**Missy**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Who's that Girl (part two)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jonas L.A. or the characters. Nor do I own "Who's that Girl" by Hilary Duff.

_There's a reason but I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_I thought they all belonged to me_

"I…ugh… I gotta go!" I say ripping myself away from Nick.

"What's wrong?" Nick asks me confused.

"Nothing, I…er…think I'm getting sick," I fake cough. "I don't want to get you sick so I'll just go home. Tell Stella what happened and to bring my stuff to my house." I quickly get up about to sprint when Nick grabs my hand.

"Seriously. What's wrong?" He seems concerned and not the least bit fooled by my sick façade.

"I _really _am sick. My stomach hurts so bad," I give him puppy dog eyes. That always works on him. Always.

"Fine, let me walk you home." It was more of a demand than a request.

"But I don't wa-"

"Nope. I'm taking you home. 'What are best friends for?'" He quotes me. I guess I can hold on to my hormones on the way home.

At least I thought that, until he put his arm around me. "I don't want you to catch a cold too." He smiles. _Ohhh I love that smile. _SNAP OUT OF IT, MACY. You are most definitely **not **in love with your best friend. Besides, if you told him he would just think that you're back to your crazy fangirl stage. I smack myself on the head. "Woah," he prolongs the word. "Are you sick or just insane? Don't hit yourself," He says as he pulls my hand from my head.

"Maybe a little bit of both?" I smile sheepishly. No good can come out of being in love with your best friend.

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

"Hey, Mace! Nick told me you got sick last night. You okay?" Stella asks walking up to my locker seeing me bang my head against it.

"He wasn't lying, I'm sick. Love sick."

"WHAT? WHO DO YOU LOVE?" Stella asks eagerly.

"Shhh! I'll tell you, but DO NOT scream."

"I _swear _ I will not. Just tell me!"

"No screaming! Okay, it's…ugh…Nick."

"OH. MY. GOD. You love Nick?"

"Keep it down!" I whisper to her semi-loudly.

"You should go tell him, he's right over there," Stella points to the staircase where Nick is standing staring out into space. _How cute?_

"Okay. I'll do it. I'll just go for it," I say, mostly as reassurance to myself. As I start to walk over to him I stop seeing a blonde walk up to him. Penny. _Wait. Are they flirting? He was just telling me how she "ripped out his heart and stomped on it". _I lean in closer, but sneakily, to hear their conversation.

"Hey, Nick. I know we had a badish breakup but I really want to be close to you still. We could be like, best friends!" She giggles. _Like that _thing _is going to replace me? I think not. Ohmigosh. Nick just…hugged her? He's going to replace me…with _Penny? Oh boy.

"Okay… why don't we start off with a secret of mine?" And then they walk away giggling and slowly, but surely, breaking my heart.

_Who's that girl?_

_Where's she from?_

_No she can't be the one_

_That you want_

_That has stolen my world_

_It's not real, it's not right_

_It's my day, it's my night_

_By the way_

_Who's that girl living my life?_

_Oh no, living my life_

I hear the clicking of Stella's heals. "Oh, I'm so sorry, honey." She puts a hand on my shoulder.

"No, it's okay. I'll move on. I mean, I can just go back to being his best friend, right? Oh, that's right, Penny is his new B.F.F. And me? I'm just another fan again."

"You don't know that, sweetie. He's just getting over her and she is holding on. He'll realize that."

"I really hope so."

LUNCH

"Hey, Mace, can I sit with Penny today? She wants to talk…and stuff."

_Why don't you just shoot me? _"Sure, go ahead. I, ugh, have to go to the library anyway." I fake a smile. _This girl is living my life. She's now doing _everything _I used to do with Nick. FML. _

I walk to the bathroom, sit in a stall, and cry. And cry and cry some more. _Why did I have to fall for my best friend? That's it. I'm not letting anybody in anymore. Macy is shutting down._

**So this is chapter two. Review?**

**xoxo**

**Missy**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Who's that Girl (part 3)

DICLAIMER: I still do not own Jonas L.A. or the characters. I also do not own "Who's that Girl" by Hilary Duff.

_Seems like everything's the same around me_

_Then I look again and everything has changed_

_I'm not dreaming so I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_She's everywhere I wanna be_

The past week has felt like a dream. It all went like a blur. I woke up, got dressed, went to school, ignored my friends, went home, slept, repeat. I tried my best to ignore Nick. He continued to befriend Penny. It seems like Penny has completely taken my whole life. She's hanging out with Stella and the boys now. I'm almost positive that her and Nick are going to get back together.

So, I'm in school, walking around like a zombie when someone grabs my shoulder. I turn around to see…Penny?

"Hey, Macy, right? Yeah, I'm Penny and you are going to continue staying away from Nick. Got that?" She says with a fake, almost evil, smile.

"I don't know who you think you are but _no body_ talks to me like that! You can't tell me what to do." I spit back at her in my strongest voice.

"I think I'm the girl who's taking away all your friends. But don't worry; I'm sure Randolph will be your friend…if you're lucky. Hah." She smirks and walks away.

I am left standing with my mouth open.

_Who's that girl? _Penny.

_Where's she from? _Hell.

_No she can't be the one_

_That you want_

_That has stolen my world_

_It's not real, it's not right_

_It's my day, it's my night_

_By the way_

_Who's that girl living my life?_

Out of the blue, somebody closes my mouth. I turn around about to rip their head off when I notice its Nick. Oh great, just what I need. As I'm about to walk away, a hand grabs my arm. "Oh no you don't." He pulls me to face him.

"What do you want, Nick?" I ask uninterested.

"The real Macy back. Where'd she go? I miss her," He says, simply, coolly.

"Ha. That's funny. Almost convincing," I say with attitude.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asks frustrated.

"As if you actually miss me. You have _Penny_ to be, like, your B.F.F!" I say imitating her, exaggerating a peppy teenage girl. My smile fades.

"She's not my, 'like, new B.F.F.'" He says almost annoyed?

"Oh that's funny because it seems to me like she's the one who you sit with at lunch and talk to… I bet you go to our spot with her too!" I say getting really mad.

"One, I sit with _her_ and talk to _her _because you're always a-wall. You have been avoiding me, and don't say you haven't. And, no, I have NOT gone to _our _spot with her. I've actually waited to see you there at twelve every night this week. Guess who's never there? You. This isn't my fault or Penny's. You know what? It's _your _fault. You have been isolating yourself this whole time." He's cutting me deep now. I don't think I can take this any longer. Isolation is what I need.

"If that's true then why do you even care? Huh?" He's silent. "That's right. You don't."

"Maybe. I. Don't."

"Well then I guess you have a new best friend."

"I guess so." I couldn't hold it in anymore. Once one tear trickled down my cheek the water works started. I couldn't let him see me this way. I turned around and started to walk away. "Wait, Mace."

I turned around, tears covering my face. "_I'm the one who made you laugh; who made you feel and made you sad. I'm not sorry for what we did, for who we were. I'm not sorry I'm not her._" And then I walked away.

_Who's that girl?_

_Where's she from?_

_No she can't be the one_

_That you want_

_That has stolen my world_

_It's not real, it's not right_

_It's my day, it's my night_

_By the way_

_Who's that girl living my life?_

_Oh no, living my life_

After that I was determined to get my friends back- at least Stella, Joe, and Kevin. After school I called Stella. "Hey, it's Macy!"

"Ohh, Macy, I've missed your calls! Penny is fun, but no Macy!" We laughed. It was good to hear I was favored over _her _to one person.

"Haha. Good! Well, I was thinking. Do you want to see a movie tonight?" I almost crossed my fingers.

"Sure! I'm so glad I got my best friend back!"

"Me too."

One down, two to go.

The next day was operation get-Joe-and-Kevin-to-like-me-more-than-Penny. I told Stella all about the past week and why I was so isolated. She said that there was no chance in hell that Kevin and Joe liked Penny better.

"Hi guys!" I said to two-thirds of my favorite band. A certain one-third was no longer my friend. And it broke my heart.

"Don't worry Mace, we like you better." Joe said flatly.

"What…"

"Stella called me last night." I looked at Stella who had a grin on her face. She mouthed 'sorry'.

"It's okay. Wait. Did you tell them who I like?" I asked worriedly.

"Kind of…"

"Stella!"

"Don't worry, we didn't tell him. We wouldn't do that to you, Macy." Kevin said with a goofy smile.

"Yeah, and we would be the same way if we were wearing your shoes. Except you have small feet so that isn't happening any time soon…" Joe says.

"Awe. You guys are too cute! I've missed you." When I thought everything was getting better _he _walked over.

"Hey Stella, Kevin, Joe." Then he paused and said blankly, "Macy."

Without making eye contact I say, "Nicholas."

"I'm going to go now. Not enough room here with someone's big head." I say looking at Nick and smiling.

"Oh, is that right? Well when I walked over it didn't look like there was room already with your big butt!"

"Ugh! …Why were you looking?" I retaliate. He just stands there defeated. "Hah. I win." I grin and then walk away. And who do I bump into to make matters worse? That's right, Penny.

"Hey! Watch where you're going! Oh. Macy."

"How about, 'I'm so sorry I bumped into you.' Instead of being a total brat."

"You little…" And then she slapped me. I could have killed her. Luckily, for her sake, Nick walked up and intervened.

"Woah, woah. Penny, why did you just hit her?" He asked looking at my red face. Yeah, it hurt.

"Well, Nicky, she just isn't a good person. You should stay away from her," Penny says trying to be angelic.

"I can't do that."

"It's me or _her. _Take your pick. Either you stay with… that or you can be with me."

**Cliff hanger! Bum bum buuuum. Lol. Reviews would be nice. ;) Last chapter coming up… stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Final Chapter

DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own Jonas L.A. or any characters from the show. I also do not own "Who's That Girl?" by Hilary Duff. Sigh.

**PREVIOUSLY:**

_I grin and then walk away. And who do I bump into to make matters worse? That's right, Penny. _

"_Hey! Watch where you're going! Oh. Macy."_

"_How about, 'I'm so sorry I bumped into you.' Instead of being a total brat."_

"_You little…" And then she slapped me. I could have killed her. Luckily, for her sake, Nick walked up and intervened._

"_Woah, woah. Penny, why did you just hit her?" He asked looking at my red face. Yeah, it hurt._

"_Well, Nicky, she just isn't a good person. You should stay away from her," Penny says trying to be angelic. _

"_I can't do that."_

"_It's me or _her_. Take your pick. Either you stay with… that or you can be with me."_

"My choice here is obvious," Nick says with a smirk.

Penny starts to laugh and I look down waiting for the water works to start. "I knew it! I knew he was going to pick-"

"Mace. Be my best friend again, I miss you." Penny's face was priceless. If I had a camera…

"WHAT? YOU'RE PICKING HER?"

"Of course I am. She's…well she's _Macy. _I don't know what I'd do without her. She's the one who helped me when _you _broke my heart. I'm- well I'm not sorry. Have a nice life." And just like that he put his arm around me and walked me outside of the school.

"What just happened?" I asked shocked.

"I just blew off the girl I used to think I loved. For you."

Almost simultaneously we both said, "Listen."

"Go ahead," I said flatly.

"Mace, I'm sorry about what I said and honestly, its been killing me not having you by my side. These past few weeks have been hell. I want my best friend back." He gave me a grin that didn't exactly touch his eyes.

"I missed you too." I say and hug him. I guess I'll just have to deal with being in love with my best friend.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Nick and I decided it was time to go to our place. We hadn't been there in what felt like years. This was long overdue.

Nick sat on the log and tapped on the space next to him signaling for me to sit down. "I have a question," he said.

"Hopefully, I have an answer."

"What made you isolate yourself from everyone?" I should have known that this was going to happen. This question was also long overdue.

Apparently, God was on my side because it started to rain. "Oh, we should get out of here befo-"

"Not so fast," he grabbed my hand and let out a small laugh. "Tell me first, I don't care if we get drenched."

Maybe he isn't on my side. -_- I sigh. "Alrightwelliwasherewithyouand"

"Slow down! I can barely hear what you're saying," we both laugh, mine sounding nervous.

"Okay," deep breath, "I was here with you and we were just sitting here. You looked at me so deeply and that's when I realized…" my eyes dropped.

"You realized what?"

I locked eyes with him. _Just go for it, Mace. Don't be afraid after all of this. _"I realized that I… love you."

He started to laugh. That's when I dropped my head shamefully. _Still just a friend. _

"I'm glad you're taking me so seriously, meanwhile I pour my heart out to you while we are getting _soaked _in this rain and you are _laughing_?" I was about to rant some more but my lips were a little busy.

That's right, he kissed me.

Suddenly his arms wrapped around my waist and mine came around his neck. I felt _alive _for the first time in a long time.

I pulled back, remembering that he was just laughing. I gave him a you-were-just-laughing-and-now-you're-kissing-me look. "I was laughing because it's so ironic that I happen to love you too. I just didn't realize until…later than sooner."

I hit him playfully. "Thanks for making me wait." I pecked him on the lips. "But it was so worth it.

We stood there kissing in the rain and just staring into each others eyes, each others souls. We both knew it was meant to be.

**Talk about your cheesy ending. Truth is, I just wanted to finish due to softball practice and the fact that I'm about to fall asleep on the chair. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are nice…**

**Xoxo**

**Missy**


End file.
